1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to vehicles and methods of controlling vehicles using voice guidance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of vehicle safety apparatuses for improving driving convenience and stability of drivers are currently being developed. More particularly, examples of such vehicle safety apparatuses include lane-departure warning apparatuses that assist in vehicle manipulation to prevent departure from a driving lane and navigation systems that guide a vehicle along a route to a destination selected by a driver and provides surrounding traffic information in accordance with the route. A navigation system generally includes an audio apparatus and a video apparatus that allows a driver to listen to the music and watch a video while driving in addition to providing route information. Recently, audio video navigation (AVN) apparatuses in which an audio apparatus, a video apparatus, and a navigation system are integrated are installed within vehicles.
Furthermore, vehicles provide road guidance using a navigation system, front, rear, and side traffic alerts, and lane-departure warnings. Although the navigation system provides overall situations on roads such as traffic congestion and road guidance or designated plans, such a system cannot provide real-time traffic situations surrounding the vehicle. In addition, although sensors of a vehicle provide warnings based on respective functions thereof, synthetic determination and guidance are not provided.